jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV: T. rex Edition
Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV: T. rex Edition is an alternate version (though the story does eventually morph into a pseudo-sequel of sorts, eventually evolving into an Ice Age fanfiction of all things) of the story Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV, revolving around a T. rex (as the name implies). The story was made after the heavy backlash the original fanfiction received, most of the negative reviews pointing out that the story came off as bizarre, anti-''T. rex'' propaganda. Despite attempts to fix these "issues", the story was still given negative reviews on par with its predecessor. Many of the negative reviews stem from the fact that the story humanizes its dinosaurs to a needless degree, one reviewer especially criticial of the unusual "he wanted to strut his stuff to those nubby little T-Rex fanboys among the surviving tourists". Art on righthand side originally by Toothless99. Summary On the island of Isla Nublar in the early 2000's, a Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus breaks loose of its exhibit. Its rampage, however, does not last particularly long, as a Tyrannosaurus rex manages to kill the creature before any major damage can be done. The T. rex is eventually driven off of the island by animal control, and when it ends up on the island of Isla Sorna, various events occur to make life hell for the tyrannosaur. CHAPTER 1: Breakout! Tyrannosaurus Rex – tyrant lizard. Despite what we've been led to believe, the T-Rex was not a scavenger at all. We clocked one at 50 kilometres an hour. It was a couple hours after the Spinosaurus from the Original Fiction had taken the world by surprise, his partner Spinosaurus had gotten... lonely. Upset, even, due to not only nearly inhospitable conditions, but because his partner was gone for good. It was time. A curious child tourist managed to shut off the exhibit electricity. The Spinosaurus broke out in a rage, eating the child and some other t ourists. Grant ran for the Emergancy Shelter. The Spinosaurus saw his first choice, break into the Triceratops exhibit. He chose break in. He managed to kill a Triceratops, and after a nice meal, he wanted to strut his stuff to those nubby little T-Rex fanboys among the surviving tourists. The Spinosaurus was an Aegypticus Robustus. Tyrannosaurs almost exclusively got killed by Robustus. So, in order to troll the T-Rex fans, the Spinosaurus broke into the T-Rex exhibit to have a nice laugh. He had no idea what would happen next. CHAPTER 2: Smash of the Titans The T-Rex roared in a defensive state, and orphaned T-Rex hatchling nearby, and the Spinosaurus roared in an offensive state. The battle started with the T-Rex attempting to throw the Spinosaurus on the floor. Though this would instantly kill a real Spinosaurus, mosquito power saved the Spinosaurus for this once. The Spinosaurus didn't know what he was getting himself into. The Spino shook loose, and then smacked his immense claws at the Tyrannosaurus. He latched onto the Tyrannosaurus' neck, and twisted, but suddenly, the T-Rex manuvered his neck to w here the Spinosaurus would break it's species' famed T-Rex killing teeth. The Spinosaurus let go, screeching in pain. While he had the chance, the Tyrannosaurus lunged it's near godlike jaws at the Spinosaurus's neck and twisted. The Spinosaurus roared in pain, and the roar was silenced by a *crack!* The intruded T-rex had broken the Spinosaurus's neck with enough gashes and bloody scars to be trusted he killed a Super Predator! The Spinosaurus fell dead, and it's neck was bloody and scarred. The infant T-Rex ate the dead Spinosaurus with it's father, as the adult Tyrannosaurus roared in victory. The T-Rex fans, despite being very pleased, didn't quite know what both of them were thinking. What they didn't know was the the Spinosaurus just wanted to troll them, not to mention he was living in a rathole for an exhibit and the T-Rex just hated when things invaded his personal space, park managers or not. Grant came out of the Emergency Bunker with a tranq gun. He shot the Rex with it, but the Tyrannosaurus only roared, with minimum sedation in his body. The Rex's immediatey charged towards the sea, kicking his feet in place of his nearly useless claws. The blood from his injuries leaked into the sea. He landed on a small island populated by Large Carnivorous Dinosaurs, the Rex then saw another another of his kind. It was a female. The injured T-rex was a male. Alan Grant got on a boat, and went to the small island. He saw the Rex was happy, and went back to the mainland. The two decided to mate, and the Baby Tyrannosaurus had a mom; something that had recently been seperated by him only a couple days before he hatched, in a bushmeat raid of their natural environment. They came across a Female Spinosaurus, The Tyrannosaur family attacked, but unfortunately, 3 more Spinosaurus ambushed our Tyrannosaurs. CHAPTER 3: Isla Sorna The Spinosaurs counterattacked, the Female T-Rex mangled into a bloody mess. T-Rex and his baby had no choice but to move on. Soon, they escaped to Isla Sorna, and not a moment too soon. A plane dropped a bomb on the small island, killing most that hadn't escaped, minus a McDonald's outlet and a large Spinosaurus. They two came across a pack of Ceratosaurus. The Ceratosaurus pack charged, but ran away at the hearing of a strange roar. It was a teenage Tarbosaurus Bataar. The Tyrannosaurus was a bit larger than the Tarbosaurus, 42 feet long. Tarbo was 37 feet. The Rex lunged its amazing jaws at the Tarbosaurus. It stood firm, and sank it's teeth so deep that the Tarbosaurus' head was decapitated. The Ceratosaurus pack had hid in the bushes, and they were shocked at the sight of the unusally strong Rex. The mother Tarbosaurus charged at the Rex, and the mother was 47 feet long.The Rex for the cliffs, having a plan. The Tarbosaurus charged, the Rex stood near the edge, deep water below. The Tarbosaurus was unaware, and the Rex delved its teeth into the Tarbosaurus' neck pushing it near the edge. The Rex let go, the Tarbosaurus falling to it's doom. After a "splat!" was heard, The Rex let out massive, proud roar! The Ceratosaurus Pack retreated to a gorge, where their tribe was. The tribe was like that of stereotype Afro-Americans, and the cheiftan had a ring of feathers on his head. In this time, Ceratosaurus had become smarter than Velociraptors, but still dumber than Troodons. Thing was the Adult Tyrannosaurus started growling. Hardcore. It was a Spinosaurus. The T-Rex noticed it was in the expanse of jungle, and our T-Rex was in the forest opening still. They growled at each other, and eventually, T-Rex locked on to the Spinosaurus' neck. Spinosaurus bit T-Rex's neck even though Spinosaurus had his own neck locked, and it suddenly started to look like an awkard game of Twister. The T-Rex had his foot on his arm, and the Spinosaurus had his tail laying over his neck. Eventually, T-Rex managed to knock the Spinosaurus on his side, but not on his sail. Spinosaurus flipped back up, gave T-Rex a scar over his eye, and then both realized, that they shouldn't be mindlessly injuring themselves just because they saw each other. The Spinosaurus and T-Rex both went in the same direction, but in slightly different angles. This managed to get them into other fields, but T-Rex would be taking the long path, Spinosaurus would be taking the short path. The Rex family walked towards the thick jungles, not aware of a great danger. After walking about 7 meters, the family heard some thing. A Velociraptor. The small creature called for it's pack, and the other raptors came to assist the other. They attacked the Rex, ruthlessly. The Rex shaked them off, throwing one into a tree. The tree-bound Raptor appeared to have broken his jaw to a disturbing amount, possibly killing him, and the others looked at the Rex, knowing he was too strong. They scrambled away, and the Rex continued on his quest for a new home. He then came across the barren gorge, the location of the Ceratosaurus tribe. The Rex walked down the gorge, unaware of the Ceratosaurus' plan. CHAPTER 4: The Stampede The Ceratosaurus Tribe had found a herd of Iguanadon on the gorgeside. The sadistic Ceratosaurs had a twisted plan to cause a stampede to kill the Rex once and for all. The herd moved in front of the enterance, a Ceratosaurus roars, and sent the herd stampeding down the gorge. It is OK to mention that the Iguanodons treaded very lightly on their feet. The family looked behind them...and gasped. He ran down the gorge, the Iguanodon herd close behind. The Rex's climbed a short rock, the Iguanodons running around it.The Ceratosaurus Leader was looking at the struggling Rex's from the cliffside, where his tribe laid. The Rex's slipped, got up, and climbed the cliffs, the Ceratosaurus above him. The Ceratosaurus grabbed the Rex and his family's hands, and whispered "Long live the unusually strong" in Ceratosaurus language. The let go, sending the family flying. The family landed on thier bellies, playing dead. When the stampede ended, the Rex's got up and continued on thier quest. after getting out of the gorge, he came across an Electric Fence. The Male Rex backed up, and headbutted the fence. The fence shattered, allowing the family to proceed. The sun set, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex family decided to sleep in a thicket. CHAPTER 5: A Slippery Encounter The next morning, the Tyrannosaurs moved on. After a couple miles, they came across a forest opening. There, they saw a Tyrannosaurus carcass with a a dislocated head and neck. The male Tyrannosaur could only date the carcass from 2 years ago, by the looks of it. It was carcass of the T-Rex that had been killed by the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III. The child actually had a large amount of f un in the ribcage, as the remaining flesh was surprisingly soft and warm. The Adult Tyrannosaurus seemed convinced this place was a stronghold for the most dangerous Spinosaurs around. For an untold reason, there were multiple ruins around here. Eventually, the Tyrannosaurs came to a river. But the river was stuffed to the brim with Deinosuchus, and the Tyrannosaurus hesitated to cross. Suddenly, he found a weak tree, and he knocked it down. Even though it was weak, he could still cross without it cracking. But the youngest T-Rex had to hop across the stones on the river, but this was dangerous. A Deinosuchus' pupils slit, and he swam to the Baby Tyrannosaurus. It lunged it's massive jaws as the child, and snagged it's leg. The Adult T-Rex charged towards the Deinosuchus, and roared in it's face before devouring it. The other crocs growled, and darted towards the huge reptile. They were too late, as the T-Rexes had made it across the river and into the forest, where they would find more foes to face. CHAPTER 6: Smash of the Titans X-2 The two Tyrannosaurs were getting cautious, as not only were things getting less stable, including the ground, but Spinosaurs were becoming painfully common. Finally, the T-Rex found another female T-Rex. He hoped this could be a new wife, but unfortunatly, a bush started to shake. It was a Spinosaurus, the Baby T-Rex darted to a nearby rocks to hide by, and the Spinosaurus clawed at the Female's eye, in order to blind it immediatly. The female T-Rex was young, a teenager, and despite knowing how to fight, her jaw strength was only as strong as a Rugops. In sheer panic, the male T-Rex snagged the Spinosaurus' neck and tried to snap it, but the Spinosaurus recoiled and knocked the male backwards and freed himself. It was time for a change of pace. In a fit of fury, the Spinosaurus lunged the the female, and snapped her neck before the male could react. The male stepped backwards, and the Spinosaurus growled at the male. This was the Spinosaur's territory, and the male T-Rex understood that. Now it was time to run, and the T-Rex ran for his scaly life. The baby T-Rex followed, but hopped to keep up with his father. But now, they would face a foe which was the strongest creature native to the generation on Sorna. CHAPTER 7: One More Spinosaur The Rex's moved along. They came across a "dead" Spinosaurus. But the sleeping giant awoke, to reveal she was a pure adult, one of the strongest out there. 68 feet long at most. She slammed the Tyrannosaur's gut, and bit his n eck! it was gruesome. The Spinosaurus grabbed the T-Rex's neck, shook him, and slammed him into the ground. The T-Rex freed himself, and charged the Spinosaurus. The T-Rex knocked his head into the Spinosaurus' leg, and the Spinosaurus very temporarily lost all balance. Spinosaurus' eyes lit up from anger, and she knocked the T-Rex on his back and pinned his down with her foot. But suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus found the Spino's weak spot. Her belly was soft, squishy, and round, understandable because the Spinosaurus had recently gotten a McDonald's addiction. The T-Rex bit the Spino's foot to escape, and lunged at the Spinosaurus' underbelly. The T-Rex tugged and pulled, and the Spinosaurus screamed in pain. Finally, the T-Rex tore open the Spinosaurus. Along with blood, there was a humorous amount of Cola, Burgers, and fries. The Spinosaurus, obviously, looked... deadish. The Rex roared, his child roaring successfuly for the first time as well, and both lived to tell about their tale of killing two of Isla Sorna's most notorius predators; Spinosaurus. CHAPTER 8: Battle at Burroughs! They may have defeated the Spinosaurus, but they needed to find a female before another emerged. They walked along the weathered dirt path, and after many miles, they were stopped by a wall of concrete. Burroughs, The City of Tomorrow. The two Dinosaurs walked about, eating Velociraptors that haulted their progress. A brown female Tyrannosaurus looked over the South Gate. She had recently killed an idiot male, and was defensive of her kill. Our male T-Rex, whom we will now call Snap, walked over to the female, named Clamp. She sniffed her intruder, and she backed away in blatant disgust. Clamp whipped her tail at Snap, and told him to get lost. Before they could seperate, a horrible cry echoed from the brush of the abandoned town. A Velociraptor with a broken lower jaw rose it's disfigured hands, and used his frightening look as a threat against the much larger Tyrannosaurids. The Baby T-Rex ran over, and latched onto it's left arm. The raptor jerked away, and grabbed ahold of the young Tyrannosaurus' arms. He yanked them backwards, and they became nearly as long as the Raptor's. The raptor was messing with their body, physicly and psychologicly. Snap went over to attack, but the Raptor lunged first. The male T-Rex stumbled around, desperatetly trying to get th e horror off of his face. It shrieked at it's victim, and opened it's jaw to an unnatural length to bite Snap's eye out. Snap was so busy attempting to knock the damn thing off he didn't see anything but the raptor. Everything else just went black. After a while, he knocked the thing off. It was the raptor he figured had died on the tree from a couple days ago. He was exacting revenge! Clamp headbutted the Raptor, attempting to break his spine, but it failed and the Raptor pinned Baby-T down, ready to inflict the killing blow. Before the Raptor could get a single tooth on the child, Snap and Clamp chomped down on both ends of the Velociraptor. They tugged. And tugged. Finally, after many seconds of pain for the Velociraptor, an awful sound signaled the fact the Raptor was gone. RIP! The raptor had been literally torn in half! The two dinosaurs looked at each other. They saw something they didn't before. After saving the baby T-Rex from the psychotic raptor, they had developed a bond. From here on out, they would adventure... together. Clamp and Snap. After they bonded, they walked into the distance, the Baby Tyrannosaurus trailing behind. CHAPTER 9: A New Life Days passed once they found a new home. Days into Weeks. Weeks into Months. After 2 years, the two adult Dinosaurs looked at their now adult son. He was vibrant purple, long arms and claws after the incident with the raptor, and with striped as colorful as the morning sun. Psyclaw. His name would be Psyclaw. After the ceremony, all three overheard another naming ceremony. This time, over a baby Spinosaurus. Snap went over to check. The baby was hideous! He was albino, and he didn't even have a sail! "How about... Rudy?" "Argyle, that's a wonderful name..." Wonderful? If he wanted to terrorize T-Rexes, why didn't they give him a better name? Why not "Terror", or maybe even "Devil"? Anything but "Rudy"! Years later, Snap guarded his new children, all of which weak. The Spinosaurus, Argyle, arrived at the nest preparing to attack the babies, until the huge Father Tyrannosaurus came out and bit the Spino's left side out of the blue. Argyle retaliated with a neck bite, but Snap smacked him with his side and soon it turned into a slappy fight. The Spinosaur seemed to gain a advantage by smacking Snap with both claws on the sides of his skull, creating six large scars, but then the turning point came. The Rex stunned him with his jaw, bit his leg, crushed his sail, and broke his neck his neck, and Argyle's family looked in shock. Argyle was dead. Clamp and Psyclaw heard something. After a couple minutes, many dinosaurs began to go into a cave. Snap, Clamp, and Psyclaw followed, unsure why they were heading underground. They rested in a massive, barren underground area, a huge sauropod skeleton serving as a bridge. But then, as they slept, rain showered on the surface hard enough that a hole was gaping in the Earth from the sheer dampness! The rain created small streams, and seeds poured onto the once dry dirt and gave life to it in what seemed to be seconds. The Tyrannosaurus Family woke up, and looked at the new paradise. Years passed. Psyclaw was now a larger adult, and he had gotten a mate, simply named "Mamaface". He also had a child, named "Daughta". He would call her "Teena" when she grew. As Mamaface went out to hunt... and migrate away from her family, Psyclaw felt a bump. A little Albino Spinosaurus without a sail... Rudy. That little twerp from before. He chased Rudy near the great lavaplain, and Sasha, Rudy's Mother, jumped up and attacked the Tyrannosaurus. She tore a large chunk of flesh from his back,﻿ but she was easily shoved off. He lashed his tail out and knocked her onto her side, and her sail was crushed in milliseconds. Her body was brought to the T-Rex's home. He looked over at his daughter as they fed, and Daughter asked. "Dad, can you not freak out while I go down to the lake to clean myself off?" He gave her a nod, and she went off to the pool down by the great overhang; Rudy's home. Rudy was drinking there, and the hideous creature saw Daughta. He seemed rather curious, and walked up to her, sniffed her (despite her disgusted frown), and asked to play. She had to say "I'm sorry, but Daddy says that anything that looks like you means danger." The Spinosaurus frowned. "But...my mommy is dead." Then, it hit her. Mamaface had been gone for a long time, and she was likely dead by now. "Mine too." The talk of Mamaface attracted Psyclaw, who was going down to check on his daughter. But it was too late now. Psyclaw was witnessing Rudy talking with Daughta! He roared, but it was cut off by his daughter's small roar. "It's all a misunderstanding! We can be one if we are peaceful!" Daughta begged. "Honey, how many times have I told you, Spinosaurus are dangerous, stay away from him!" Psyclaw screamed as he began to grumble under his breath, thanks to how he witnessed his father die right in front of him at the hands of Argyle. "But.. But... Rudy CAN'T be a Spinosaurus! He doesn't have a sail!" Daughta screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. Psyclaw noticed the lack of sail, not long after his daughter commented on his deformation. "I'll leave you alone, but I see you ever raising your jaw or claws at Daughta, you will die. Got it?" Rudy nodded, and the still teary Daughta whispered "Bye". Rudy walked away, sad he wasn't able to play. She curled up in her nest, and despite her father's attempts to cheer her up, she refused. She didn't want to be bothered right now... Psyclaw heard a sound coming from the less stable regions of the Plates of Woe, and he went over to see what was happening. Then, it happened. He had almost walked into an enormous chasm, slowly filling with a green gas. After a tiny snicker from Psyclaw, he looked at Rudy. A blank, but furious look was pasted onto his face. Rudy backed up, but as he did, Psyclaw began to speak. "I warned you, you little twerp. Now you get it...!" Rudy managed to dodge the psychotic Tyrannosaurus, and Psyclaw rammed headfirst into a supporting beam. Rocks fell, and before Rudy could get crushed, Daughta came in and saved Rudy. She looked at the dust cloud, and saw her father lying down. Dead. She went over, and she attempted to wake him up. Nothin'. She soon realized. Her father was gone. It was her fault. She should have never fought with him, and maybe she could've gone with him if she had woken up a bit sooner... she only faulted herself, not the Spinosaurus. CHAPTER 10: The Dawn of a New Adventure A good 14 years later, the dinosaurs were now teenagers. Daughta, now named "Teena", and Rudy had been together every Thursday all that time, even though she still wondered if he was the killer. But one day, it all changed. Rudy was nuzzling Teena, when his siblings came up to mock his interspecies romance. Rudy went up to them to nag, but with his back turned, Taco lunged at Teena and attempted to kill her off. Rudy charged after his sibling, trying to not hurt anyone, but Teena's strength erased Taco's life in mere seconds. Cecile went on the attack next, and though Rudy blocked this attack, he was knocked onto the floor and witnessed his sister getting her sail crushed; killing her almost instantly. Rudy had to say something to Teena. "Teena... I was the one who set off your dad's death". Teena gave him a death stare, and after nearly 20 seconds, Teena had no choice. She went up to Rudy, a complete lack of trust in her eyes. She roared, and in her mind, it all froze. Her father's stories rushed into her mind, oh so many ways to kill the traitor... "The T-Rex tugged and pulled, and the Spinosaurus screamed in pain. Finally, the T-Rex tore open the Spinosaurus." "While he had the chance, the Tyrannosaurus lunged it's near godlike jaws at the Spinosaurus's neck and twisted. The Spinosaurus roared in pain, and the roar was silenced by a *crack!* " So many choices, so little time. But speaking of time, before she could use the "Tear Open" tactic, she found Rudy was gone. She let out a frustrated roar. Years passed... she was an Adult... "Adult-a". While she was single, she drove off a female from Rudy... he was left with 3 eggs now. Soon, she became a "Momma" after she laid some eggs. "Daughta", "Sonna" and "Other Sonna". She decided to incubate them, when she heard a roar. One of pain. From Rudy. It was a rainy night, so Momma didn't quite know what the sound was. She went over to investigate, and she saw Rudy. A massive scar where one f his teeth should've been. But without warning, he charged Momma. He latched her neck, and spilled blood from her mouth. He had been traumatized. But when he let go, Momma didn't attack. She just ran away. Then, she found it. Her eggs. Gone. a day later, she found them. Last place she left them was in some random ice cave... wait. She eventually found her eggs, being cradled by some random sloth. She took her eggs and the sloth, and dropped them from her mouth. "Please stop swaying. A little nauseous..." The sloth groaned, as she walked to her home. "See? She's putting us down..." She found a meal out of the Ovi...slother, and opened her mouth. "No! I'm too young to be eaten!" Despite her attempt, up the nose he went... ugh... "Nice mucus. And I don't say that to everyone!" After a while, she started hearing random dates. "Thursday? Sunday?" What are those things? "It's okay! Momma's okay." She grinned. Someone knew her name, and she now knew how to pronounce it. "If you eat me, it will send a bad message. Score one for the sloth!" Eh, screw the message. She tied him up in some vines. "And the score's all tied up." A day passed, but she eventually heard a noise from the bushes. Rudy. He was coming back. She took her children, but she accidentally dropped Sid. She was worried for him, but more worried for her children. "Eggbert", "Shelly", and "Yolko"? Not quite "Daughta", "Sonna" and "Other Sonna"... as she tried to escape the wrath of the Baryonyx, she passed over a Purple Carcass. Psyclaw. At least it smelled better than that PUTRID Broccoli Carcass... anyway, as the event passed, she tried to return home. She decided to abandon home when she heard these little gems... "Dinosaur attacks Sid, Sid fights back with piece of broccoli, leaving dinosaur... a vegetable." She wasn't a vegetable! Anyway, she heard some more talk. "Sid's eating broccoli, dinosaur eats Sid, dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli... a vegetable". What a wierd weasel. Then, after a couple hours, as she rushed to Lava Falls, she saw Sid riding a pterosaur up the falls, with the Broccoli Hating Veggie-Weasel. "No, no, wait! Wait! My kids! I never even got to say good-bye..." She looked at the sloth. She would miss him. She looked back at her father's stories of his father... "No matter the trouble, you will always find a positive side." Hmm... a couple hours passed, and she was heading to the Ice Age Entrance Cave, when she heard Sid being harassed... by Rudy. She charged with all her might, the words of John Hammond echoing one more time. "T-Rex was not a scavenger at all. We clocked one at 50 kilometres an hour. 50 kilometres an hour. '''50 kilometres an hour'." With all 50 kilometers of speed, she knocked the albino dinosaur into the pit. "Wait to go, Momzilla!" As she shoved Rudy into the chasm, the same one that he created, a reunion took hold. But something truly spoke to her. '''Sid'. "Come here, kids. Well, let me tell you something. You're where you belong now. And I'm sure you're going to grow up to be giant, horrifying dinosaurs just like your mother. And Momma, take good care of our kids." She would, Sid. She would... and maybe... just maybe... produce a New Generation of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Epilouge This is a continuation of Peenut2k7's JP4, as the original had a Spinosaurus as the main character instead of the T-Rex. Unfortunatley, as stated at the begining, a Spinosaurus find is incredibly rare (the other survived to make a family), meaning that the T-Rex pretty much drove Nublarian Spinosaurus to extinction. Good job, Dickosaurus! Spinosaurus/Rudy story here. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Peenut2k7 Category:FanFiction